Johnathan Innett
"I say why go through life with all that weight on your back? Lighten up!" Personal Information History Born the eldest of twins, Johnathan Innett originated from the land of Caelum, a mountainous and often stormy landmass between Pyros and Terra. He was the son of a human and mecha, the mix unprecedented to have a fertile effect. The result was not one, but two healthy children, both with a heavy affinity for lightning magic. Johnathan knew little about his father, as the mecha left his mother after his children were born, and he left Johnathan as the male of the household. With the extra responsibility left to him, Johnathan grew up knowing a large amount of work, both academically and physically. His mother stressed that he was going to support her and his sister when he grew up, so he took this to heart and worked hard until he turned sixteen, which was a major turning point in his life. His most recent job at the age of sixteen was working for a farmer, mostly tilling soil and tending to cattle. When a crop turned bad one harvest, he was ordered to look into it, only to find demons causing the plagues killing the produce. Upon being driven back to the barn, he was at a loss for what to do in order to defend his employer's property until he found some harvesting blades in a tool shed. He returned to the fields, and began taking out the demons where ever they came out of the malnourished soil. This infestation did not end at the farm's fields. The hoard of demons had been larger than Johnathan had known, and when he arrived home later that day, he found his house damaged heavily, as well as his sister covered in cuts and his mother with a broken leg, both a result of attacks from the same swarm of demons he had attempted to oust earlier that day. The Guardians The events within his home region turned Johnathan against the spreading of demons in any way possible, and he bought a pair of daggers in order to defend himself and his family if need be. The amount of demons, although slightly less than the initial attacks, was constant, and he was allowed plenty of practice in demon hunting, even going out to find demons and slaying them, unknowingly leaving their stars contained in their decaying bodies. Eventually he was approached by James, the leader of the Guardians, to help him in his mission for demon control. After hearing the traveler out, he accepted the post and became the first Guardians member on Caelum, also the sixth captain. The extra income from the organization allowed him to upgrade his arsenal to his own specialized daggers, and also allowed him and his family to move to a relatively safer area. Soon he built the sixth splinter, the idea originating from him, and his family moved into the fortified walls in the mountains on the coast of Caelum's north end, where he has since been stationed and recruited a large majority of Caelum's population. Skills Johnathan's fighting style is centered mostly around the words "Hit fast and hard". This is the philosophy that has lead to the creation of the sixth force, the Guardians' shock corp. Johnathan's men (and women, whom he is often beaten for not mentioning) have striking, loud, fast, and damaging attacks and magic. This is reflected in Johnathan's own skills. His weapons are what he often calls "mecha daggers", blades infused with the bones of a dead mecha which are in tune with his own magic, and his lineage's abilities. These weapons are single edged daggers with small node on the ends of the handles, which, upon the channeling of Johnathan's magic into the blades, connect with a chain of electricity with the same constitution of a mecha's body, solid yet formed through energy. The length is indefinite, and the chain cannot be broken as the concentration of the energy can be increased to the effect of making the chain as hard as diamond. His mecha father passed down some "intriguing", as said by Samuel Wils, traits, such as the ability to generate electricity through friction, such as rubbing his hands together quickly, and the ability to withstand massive waves and strikes of energy with an electrical or electromagnetic nature, even redirecting them. He has filled in the category of lightning techniques in the world's text books since his registering for the Guardians, and is known to often be thinking of his next spell. He is most famous for his Cardinal Field Technique which is used by captains as a quick way to exterminate a large amount of demons in a single blow, among others such as the Sky's Wrath Technique, which is considered to be immensely powerful. Mecha Ancestry, Human Body: Johnathan is the child of both a human and a mecha. He has a certain skill for lightning magic, and he has a certain ability to slow his falls from high places. Enduring Inner Magic: Johnathan's own natural reserves of magic are trained to withstand the sudden build-up and release of magic used with his lightning spells, and as such he would last longer than one who was not trained in such arts. Advantaged Size: Being the shortest and lightest captain has its own rewards, Johnathan is much faster on foot than any other captain, and is fairly more agile. Appearance and Personality If All of the Captains of the Guardians were to line up side by side, Johnathan would be one to stand out. Not because of something that he wears, or something about his face. But it would be because of his height. Johnathan is the shortest captain in the Guardians, and as such he has earned himself the nickname "Pikachu" a term originating from pyros meaning "thunder mouse". The name is only accented by his bright blond hair, with a warm shade of blue for his eyes. He is often known for looking so young, with a fair complexion and freckles dotting his cheek bones. His wardrobe consists of semi-heavy clothing, which is useful when one lives in the mountains. His favorite jacket is slightly large on him, the sleeves extending just past his knuckles, and the hem of the coat down to his thighs. Johnathan's personality is just as bright as his appearance. His sense of humor dominates his interactions with his colleagues, and it's hard to bog down his spirits at all. This leads to his personel to be overall happier, and it's a rare sight to see someone within his base's walls with a frown on their face. Although his chipper mood and childish appearance may deceive, Johnathan has an intelligent and mature way of thinking, and has an uncanny ability to consider things that others skim over in their own calculations. Like most rumors do, some about Johnathan have wormed their way into the social network of the sixth splinter, and they are considered at least partially true. Johnathan is one of the two captains in the Guardians who have two assistant captains, and both of his are female. One, Natasha Dernava, is bisexual, and considered desperate for companionship. The other, Kiristen Shakojishi, is already engaged, but despite that fact she is not exempt from the rumors of cheating with her captain. Some have even gone so far as to say that all three of them are room mates, but that has been found to be untrue. Category:Guardians Category:Captain